


i've built my life around you

by humanluke



Series: 70s AU [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, M/M, Marijuana, Prequel, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke and calum share a moment together.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 70s AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142117
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	i've built my life around you

**Author's Note:**

> it's been less than 24 hours and she's back at it folks. this is something i wrote while looping landslide by fleetwood mac and thinking about luke and calum before the events of 'if you're going to san francisco'. i hope you all enjoy!

Luke and Calum had always had an unspoken agreement with each other: don’t get involved with one another. 

They were best friends, had been since middle school. They went to protests together, skipped school together, laughed together, cried together, had experienced love and loss for one another. They coexisted peacefully alongside one another, always playful, but never quite crossing that line exactly. 

But Luke was so hard to not fall in love with, all big energy and wide smiles and golden charisma. He shone just as bright as the disco ball at the local roller disco did, if not even brighter. The way his golden curls fell into his face, his bright blue eyes that could see right through you, all lean muscle and legs for days. He was pure sunshine incarnate, and years of friendship couldn’t stop Calum from falling for him. 

Luke wasn’t too much different when it came to Calum. He’d always been there for them, held their hand through love and loss. Luke was the kind of person who fell in love with everyone, at least a little bit, and he wore his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see. He was always the first one there for Calum in any circumstances, to be there and let them know everything was going to be okay with a golden smile and a freshly rolled joint. 

Which is how they got here. They had just moved into their new house, had finished unpacking, and were unwinding from a long day’s work. They passed a blunt between the two of them, and it was certainly laced with something, because it was the kind of high that made you crawl out of your skin and transcend onto another plane entirely. Luke had let Calum pick the music to unwind, since their choices were a lot more soothing than the loud, bright disco music that Luke was so fond of. 

So the soundtrack to their evening as they laid across their new shag carpet was Fleetwood Mac, and the sounds of Stevie Nicks, Christine McVie, and Lindsey Buckingham’s voices rotating echoed softly around their new home. Calum looked over to Luke, and the sunlight was streaming into the windows, coating the carpet with light as it hit that low point in the sky. It spread over Luke, hitting him just right so his curls were shining and his skin was glowing. He looked out of this world, Calum thought to themself, as they melt into the carpet a little bit. 

“What are you looking at,” Luke says softly, eyes fluttering open and gazing over to Calum. His eyes looked like the ocean when the light hit them like this, and Calum thinks that they might be drowning in them a little bit. Calum’s hand reaches out and brushes some curls from his forehead, and Luke makes a noise akin to a cat purring. He’d always liked his hair played with, Calum knew that much, as they thread their fingers through the curls. 

“You look really pretty,” they manage, and they swallow a little bit, harder than they mean to, because they didn’t want to say those words, but they escaped the corners of their mouth before they could stop them. Luke just smiles knowingly, rolling over onto his side, curls falling over his forehead. Luke reaches for Calum’s hand, lacing their fingers together absentmindedly as they lay there in the quiet of their new home, Landslide playing softly in the background. 

“So do you,” Luke says, and his voice is barely a whisper, like it’s a secret for just the two of them. “I’ve always thought you were pretty, Cal.” Calum laughs softly, and Luke admires the way their eyes crinkle in the corners as the sun lights up their skin. To anyone looking from the outside, the moment is picture perfect, two men carved from the stars laughing with each other in the late afternoon sun. 

“And I've always thought you were pretty too,” Calum replies, their own voice hushed similarly to Luke’s. No one else is there to listen, but it feels right, speaking in quiet words for no one else to hear. Luke just smiles back at them, and he slides his own hand into Calum’s unruly curls before kissing them softly, tenderly on the mouth. 

The kiss was like everything all at once and nothing at all simultaneously. Calum felt so overwhelmed with emotion at the moment, feeling every emotion possible and Luke was the opposite, feeling little but contentment as they share this private moment. 

Calum pulls back first, swallowing their overflowing feelings as they look at Luke, who’s still laying there with his eyes closed, a gentle smile on his lips. “You sure you want to do this?” Calum asks softly, almost prodding. They don’t want to ruin this, this fine balance that they have. But Calum knows that if things go sour, Luke will bounce back. They’ll be the one who needs to be put back together. 

But their drug hazed mind didn’t care. 

“I’ll do whatever you want to do,” Luke replies lazily, eyes fluttering back open again. Calum almost loses themself in the cerulean of his irises again, and they throw caution to the wind before leaning back in and kissing Luke a second time, with more purpose. 

This kiss is more like a statement than the last one, which had felt more like a question, surrounded by emotions and uncertainty. This one was certain, guided, steady, like a rock or a friend who would never leave your side. 

As they kiss to the sounds of Fleetwood Mac and the feeling of the sun through the windows, Calum hopes that Luke never leaves their side, no matter what comes of this.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr)!


End file.
